My Everything
by Foopuff
Summary: BTS. To our fans, we’re seven crackheads who make sincere music. To me... well, basically the same thing. But they’re my brothers, and I’d do anything for them. Wait- Suyo? When did you get here! [Jungkook has a little sister that comes to visit. Based on a prompt by Cristina]


"Hey, Jungkook! You ready? You seem a bit out of it." Namjoon said as he nudged me with his elbow. All of BTS were squished into one car on the way to our concert. Jin and Hoseok were on their phones, Taehyung and Jimin were having an Annoying Noise Contest, and Yoongi was sleeping. I glanced at my friend, then back out the window again. I forced a grin and shook my head. "I'm fine."

Yoongi grumbled without opening his eyes, "Fine my _ass_." Hoseok almost dropped his phone and poked him in the cheek. "I thought you were asleep! I felt my heart almost stop! You could've killed me!" He scolded.

Yoongi cracked an amused eye open. "I never said I was asleep."

"_Nobody says that they're asleep unless they aren't sleeping!"_

"Quiet, I'm sleeping."

As they continued bickering back and forth, I mumbled to Namjoon, "I just wish my family could be here. That's all." My friend's eyes softened in understanding, and was about to reply when Taehyung suddenly shouted with triumph.

"HA! TAKE _THAT_ JIMIN!"

"NO WAY! THAT WASN'T EXTRA ANNOYING AT ALL! THAT'S JUST YOU ON A REGULAR BASIS!"

The competition was getting fierce, and everyone decided to join the fun by forming teams and becoming impromptu judges. The previous matter was seemingly forgotten, but I still saw Namjoon steal worried glances at me every now and then.

Finally, we reached our destination. We piled out, with an ecstatic Jimin and a sulking Taehyung following behind. Jin looked at the others, then said with a wide grin, "Hey, Tae, don't look so sad. Our judging wasn't _biased_."

Everyone groaned as he laughed at his own pun, and we walked towards the stadium. Namjoon threw a reassuring arm around me, and I smiled gratefully at the support.

**Five hours until showtime**

Hoseok and Jimin were going through the choreography a few more times with us, and I was already breathing heavily. We rehearsed this part many times in the past few weeks, but more practice can't do any harm, they reasoned. We sat down after it all, and I took a sip from my water. I looked around, bored, and found something that almost made me spit out my water.

Mom and Dad were _backstage_ with my little sister, Suyo.

I bolted out of my chair and ran to them, almost knocking them over with my speed. I think I'm crying, but I'm not sure. "You came! You're here!" I sobbed. Mom rubbed my back, and said, "Well, Suyo kept begging us to see your show, so we caved. It was a great excuse to take off work. You have a pretty big fan back at home, love." She winked, and my five year old sister looked like she's woken up on Christmas. She hid behind me and tugged on my sleeve. "_Kookie_\- _that's_\- _they're_-" She pointed at my friends and group members, and I smiled. I crouched and gestured to them. "Do you want to meet them officially?"

Her eyes widened in delight, and she nodded her head vigorously. I chuckled and moved towards them. She followed close behind, still slightly hidden behind me.

"Suyo, I'd like you to meet... BTS."

_ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ_

_[Sooo... I got a writing prompt and I thought I could, you know, follow it, just a little bit. I got a long-ass request from Cristina, and thought she at least deserved something for the thought she put into it. Though I do encourage you to be a writer, dear! That way you could do whatever you wish to!! Isn't that marvelous?! I can't PM you cuz you're a guest rn, so... if you ever find this, I did take your request to heart. I MAY make some changes here and there, but it would be around the storyline you created. I don't really know if Jungkook actually has any siblings, but ya know, I'm not trying to make this super accurate, after all._

_Well, here's the first chapter of this, hope someone likes this I guess, and hats off to you dear reader for making it through a long-ass author's note! Sorry, I'm really tired rn. I have no idea when I'll update this again... Luv ya!_

_-Foopuff]_


End file.
